Mark-of-Potter
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Harry began to form a harem with many woman. Sorry not good at summary also don’t read unless you are at least 16 years old
1. Molly

Harry arrived at the Burrow much later than he was meant to be there and when he walked through the door, he knew he had missed them. Ron, Hermione and all of the other Weasleys except for Mrs. Weasley would be at the Quidditch World Cup having a great time and he was stuck here. "Though at least I'm not alone." Harry thought to himself as when he step through the door Molly crushed him in tight bear hug. "Oh Harry it's lovely to see, I'm sorry that you are missing the World Cup." Harry was blushing slightly at the feeling of Molly's body against his. He always had a crush on her. Many of his nights had been filled with dreams of Molly. Little did Harry know that the feelings were shared with the woman embracing him. "It's okay Mrs. Weasley, at least we can keep each other company." Molly pulled away and nodded. "True enough Harry, now come and make yourself at home."

Molly lead Harry up the stair feeling Harry's eyes on her. "Tonight might just be the night." She thought to herself. She open the door and lead him into the guest room. Harry place his trunk down and turn to Molly. "Well goodnight Mrs. Weasley." She smiled at Harry. "Please Harry, call me Molly." Maybe it was something Harry saw in her eyes or the way her body seem to beacon to him. But whatever the reason Harry couldn't stop himself.

He rushed forward and crashed his lips against hers. He thought she would push him away, slap him. But he wasn't expecting her to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her running her hands through his hair and began returning his kiss with passion. Their tongues met and began dancing together.

After a few minutes they broke away breathing hard. When Molly regained her voice she said looking right into Harry's green eyes. "You beat me to it. Now before you say anything about Arthur or the others. Me and Arther made a deal when we got married that we can each take one lover. Before he left this morning he gave me his blessing for us. Tonight and maybe forever on I'm yours Harry Potter all yours." Harry saw in her eyes she was serious and thank god for this chance. He push Molly into the wall kissing her passionately again which she return with gusto.

Harry ripped open Molly's blouse causing her breasts to explode out. Harry stare at how beautiful they were. Molly laugh and place Harry's hands on them saying. "Your like a son to me Harry but now more than that. Go on and milk my breasts." Harry move his mouth to one of the harden nipples and began sucking on it. Molly moan with pleasure her hands in his hair. Harry then switch back and forth between the two breast then made Molly gasp when he took both nipples in his mouth drinking the milk. "Oh Harry! How many women have you been with? Because you pro."

Harry mange to say without missing a beat. "You are the first one Molly." At those words Molly got more wet. She mange to say while moaning. "And... Oh... Tonight Oh My... I'll be the... First One of Your Harem!" Harry wanted to Asked what she meant but was to busy milking her. After a few minutes Harry release Molly's breasts and started to move down. "It strange?" Molly mange to regain her breath. "What strange Harry?"

"I feel like I know everything about you Molly what to do to give you pleasure. What do you think Molly?" He look up at her as he began removing her skirt. "I have a idea Harry, but I'll tell you if I'm right." Harry decide to except that answer as he focus on Molly's pussy. He moved Molly's legs over his shoulders surprising her with his strength as the only thing keeping her from falling was the wall and Harry's strong arms.

Harry began kissing Molly's pussy slowly ever after five kisses he would lick. Molly couldn't stop moaning barley able to think straight except. "Oh I'm so glad I'm the first." She then gasp well stuck his tongue inside and began to eat her out and using Parseltongue on her. "Oh Harry!" Molly screamed with pure pleasure as she came and Harry drank it all up.

After a few minutes Molly mange to say. "Harry take me right now please." She waved her wand and all their clothes vanished. But that didn't matter to the two lovers. Harry got to his feet and pulled Molly back into another passionate kiss picking her up by the legs which she wrap around his waist. Feeling Harry huge cock against her stomach. Harry moves them to the bed and lay on top of Molly in the age long position of love making. He took one hand and position the tip at the entrance of Molly's pussy. They gaze into each other's eyes seeing love and passion in them.

"I love you Molly Weasley." Harry Said meaning ever word. "I love you too Harry Potter." Said Molly also meaning ever word. Harry began to slowly entered Molly. She moan as she began to be filled like Arthur never had before and Harry moan to at how it felt being inside. He continued to filled her and when he was completely inside her, he was all the way inside her womb. The place where the Weasley Childrens came from.

Both Harry and Molly look at each other not saying anything but nothing need to be said. And like a pro that he wasn't yet Harry Potter began pounding in and out of Molly Weasley with all the passion of a man in love and she returned it with equal passion. As Harry pound her pussy, his lips were glued to Molly's lips while his hand were on her breast. Molly's hands stayed in Harry's hairs keeping his face to hers. Their tongues dancing.

After 5 minutes they felt themselves about to cum. Also they both started to glow with golden light.

"What happening Molly?!" Asked Harry.

"We'll becoming soul mates Harry. This happens when certain people are destined to be with each other's I'm the first one of yours. Cum inside me Harry! Make me pregnant!"

"Oh Molly!" Cried Harry as he Shot gallons of his baby maker into Molly's womb and she also exploded on Harry's cock. There was a bright flash of light and now Molly Weasley was now Molly Potter the soul mate of Harry Potter. They gaze at each other breathing hard. During the flash they had saw the other's lives and now knew everything about each other.

They saw a mark on Molly's right arm. It was of a lion with a lighting bolt coming out of its mouth, with a stag dancing around it. "I am the first to join your harem Harry. I can be called to you where ever or when ever you want. Even in Hogwarts."

Harry look at her then touch her face. "You are not my slave Molly and you'll never will be. When I call you it's not going to be just sex it will be love always love. And when and if you become pregnant I won't back down, I'll take responsibility and be a farther to them." Molly touch Harry's face as well. "I know Harry and Arthur will be a good stepfather to them as well. I'm just glad I was the first. Now we have 4 to 5 days or so before the others return let's have our honeymoon."

Harry smiled and they began making love again.

NEXT ONE HERMIONE


	2. Hermione

Three days before they return to Hogwarts Molly surprised Harry by telling him that Hermione had seen them making love last night in his room and she wants to join them. Though surprise Harry Said "Only If she truly wants to." To which Molly Said. "Oh she wants to Harry love, she wants to. Give me your invisible cloak to give to her. But before that." She move closer to Harry. "You'll get Hermione tonight and at Hogwarts at the time you don't call me so." She revealing her breasts and Harry understood. He began making his first wife a mother.

That night Harry stood naked next to the window look out at the moonlight yard. He then heard the door opening and closed, the sound of the lock click seem a little loud in the silence. Harry turn to see no one there. "You'll sure about this Hermione?" There was a sound of a cloak moving and Hermione's head appeared floating in the air. They gaze at each other for a moment then Hermione took a deep breath and said. "Yes Harry I am. I had dreams of you since our time in the woods last year and then I saw you and Molly making love, saw the mark on her arm and realized what it means."

Harry move closer until he was in front of the floating head. "I won't force you Hermione at any time you want to stop I'll will and I'll respect your decision."

"If your trying to not make me love you more, your doing a bad job at it Harry." Said Hermione a small nervous smile on her face. Harry smiled as well and slowly took her head in his hand and kiss her.

Hermione was still for only a heartbeat then the invisible cloak fell away revealing her naked body underneath as she raised her arms and wrap them around Harry's neck.

Harry wrap his arms around her waist as they continued their slow but passionate kiss. Hermione could feel Harry's cock against her stomach and desire to have it in her.

Harry knew unlike with Molly that he must be slower with Hermione, let her be in control of their first time. Hermione not breaking their embrace but moved them towards the bed until Harry legs hit the frame and they fell back on to it land in the middle.

After a few more minutes of kissing Hermione straight up and straddle Harry waist. His cock against her stomach. She look at her lover who said. "Tonight you're in complete control Hermione I trust you." Hermione gazed into Harry's emerald eyes and held out her hands.

Harry move his hands into Hermione hands as she raised herself until the tip of Harry's cock was at her entrance. Look at Harry again who said. "It's alright your safe with me." Harry saw the fear slowly leave Hermione. She began to sink down on to his cock. Moaning at the feeling, Harry moan as well. He expected a hymn but there wasn't one. He look at Hermione. "Molly did a spell that removed it." He nodded. Finally he was completely inside his best friend.

They stay like that waiting for Hermione to get use to it. Then slowly she started riding him. "Oh Harry this feels amazing!"

Moaned Hermione as she place her hands on Harry's chest and began to picking up speed. "Your amazing Hermione." Said Harry placing his hand on her ass.

They continued for a few minutes, Hermione moving like a pro. "Oh my Harry I feel like I know what to do like I been doing this all my life with you." She lean down so their foreheads were touching. "It's part of the soul mate bonding Hermione. When it comes to people doing this out of love like you and Molly. We will know everything about the other. I knew what to do with Molly, how she like it which is me being in complete control of her." They started to feel the build up. "You want for both of us to be in control equals!"

"You are my equal Harry Oh I'm going cum!" Hermione moaned as she wrap her hands in Harry's hair. "I love you Harry Potter, Cum inside me!"

"I love you Hermione Granger, oh I'm cumming!" Their lips attach again and they moan into the kiss as Harry shot into Hermione's womb. Luckily she wouldn't get pregnant until she was 17 and only if she wanted to. Though Molly definitely wanted to. There was a flash of golden light and now to the public also until she was 17 the girl on the bed was Hermione Granger but in truth she was Hermione Potter wife of Harry Potter. The second to received his mark and to join his harem the first being Molly.

Both were breathing hard. Hermione still felt Harry's still hard cock in her. When she regained her voice she said. "It's your turn to be on top of me Hary." He smiled and they continued making love for the rest of the night.


	3. Sinistra

During the first week back at the school

While up in his room, Hedwig came to his window and tapped. Harry opened it and saw she was holding a letter. He paid her and sent her off to the Owlery for the night. Harry opened the letter and read it to himself:

Dear Mr. Potter

I have urgent news to discuss with you about your... after school activities. Meet me outside the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night after your Quidditch practice. Don't be late.

Professor Sinistra

He wondered why Sinistra would send him an owl and want to talk to him. Sinistra was the Astronomy teacher and somewhat strict. She never showed any kindness or generosity to Harry, but there was something about her that he liked. He told Hermione and she said she could guess what the teacher wanted and Harry agreed.

The next night Harry arrived at the Astronomy Tower. Professor Sinistra was at the door to the classroom, arms crossed. He knew he must've been late, but he tried not to look guilty.

"Evening Mr. Potter. Follow me." they walked and talked. "I bet you are wondering why I have called you here this evening."

"Actually, I was just concerned that this is some nightly detention." Harry Said his voice full of joking amused meant.

He saw Sinistra slightly shivered.

"He know what going to happen." She thought herself feeling her heart beat more fast. Out load she said.

"You have done nothing wrong. Although, you will be soon."

"How do you mean Professor?" Asked Harry amused. Sinistra continued to act professional stating firmly.

"The rules state that a Teacher/Student relationship is prohibited, but I tend to break those rules."

"But Professor... why?"

"Because I seen you looking at me my breasts and ass during class. I haven't been pleasured me in years. I need someone younger and better. I want you Harry Potter the boy who lived."

They stopped in front of a wooden door with an S on it. She opened it and they were inside her very own bedroom, with the books, papers, and a comfy looking bed. The covers were off

Sinistra put down her wand. She stepped toward the bed and removed her night gown, revealing her naked black body. Her boobs were a solid D, which was weird because she always looked like a B because of her outfit. She sat on the bed, looked at Harry and seductively had him come over. As he walked, Harry could already tell how Sinistra wanted.

When he got to her, Sinistra undid his pants and was shocked by how big he was. She took his member in her hand and stroked it, feeling as much as she could. He moved forward and she began licking his cock, enjoying his youth as long as possible.

Inserting it into her mouth was comforting for Harry, who instantly moaned as she sucked on him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Harry could feel his essence being sucked out of him by his very own teacher and it was amazing. Molly and Hermione didn't want suck on his cock and Harry didn't make them do it. But each woman was different. So to each there own.

After a few minutes, she took it out and climbed onto the bed, and eventually reaching the pillows and laying on her stomach. She rose her ass high in the air and spread her pussy lips.

He climbed up to and scooted to her, thrilled to be fucking her cunt. His hand cruised her cheeks and it felt so smooth. Harry squeezed them and slapped her ass, which made her laugh. He quickly entered her, giving her a new experience. Fucking this older woman felt great, like when he have sex with Molly. Her insides felt so warm, like a cozy bed.

"Mr. Potter... fuck me good."

"Yes ma'am."

He started thrusting in and out of her, giving her an excuse to curse. Harry held onto her sides as he pounding shook her body. He looked over and could see her tits jiggling back and forth. Harry could also see her biting her lip and giving silent moans. He knew this was a sign he was doing good, so he kept at it.

The longer he was inside her, the louder she got. It wasn't long before she was grasping the sheets and cursing like a sailor. The fact that his teacher was using all this language in one moment amazed him. He spanked her again and this set her off. She demanded he got his best and he pounded her faster and harder, which was enough to make her scream.

After a few more minutes, he could feel himself about to come, so he took it out. When he asked her about anal, she said she never liked it because it hurt her way too much. Harry said he also didn't like doing anal ever.

She flipped around and lay on her back, her tits facing him, and she spread her legs, awaiting the young stud in her bed.

He closed in on her and thrusted deeply inside her. She moved her head back and grunted, revealing she was liking it. He grabbed her legs and felt them before plopping them on his shoulders. At first he went slow, as to preserve the moment. He bent down and kissed her for the first time, planting his tongue inside her mouth.

As they kissed, her legs dropped and she wrapped them around him, keeping him inside her. He released from their kiss and focused on her jiggling tits. His arms clamped down on hers, pinning her to the bed. The feeling of her tits being pleasured was of greatness to her. He then began pounding her harder and faster, but not a lot.

"Fuck Harry! That feels so good! Ah, FUCK! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

He got up from licking her nipples and looked at her. She had beautiful eyes and a generous smile. Smiling evilly, he thrusted even harder which made her yelp in pain. This didn't stop her from spilling every curse word in existence. He knew he was close, but he kept on going. Lust was in control and it wasn't a coward.

"God! Come inside me Harry! Come! COME!"

With one all mighty final thrust, his manhood exploded inside his teacher, filling her up with his seed. Just like the others there was a flash of golden light and Aurora Sinistra was now Aurora Potter the newest mate and barer of the mark of Harry Potter. The two mates look at each other then Aurora Potter Said. "Your going have two weeks detention Harry, you'll also no need to do homework anymore because just after this night you have received a E."

Harry smiled and lean down to kiss his teacher and she turned it. For the rest of the night there was nothing but a student making his teacher swear like a sailor as he pounded her like a bull.


	4. Question

If anyone have any idea of who should be next and how pleased put in review and I might do them


	5. Narcissa Malfoy

Harry sighed as he made his way to the Malfoy house. He was picked to give Draco his homework since he had been sick with something no one knew.

He got to the door and knocked. The person who answered was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mom.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. I am Harry Potter, I am here to give Draco his homework" Harry said politely.

"Oh yes, please come in" Narcissa said.

Harry nodded and came in. Narcissa led Harry to Draco's room.

"He's sleeping, but you can set it on his desk and I'll make sure he knows" Narcissa said.

Harry nodded and went into Draco's room and placed the homework on Draco's messy desk. He then left without a sound. Once back in the hall Harry now noticed that Narcissa was wearing only a bathrobe.

She may be old, but she had such a fine figure still. She looked younger than her real age. She still had high firm tits that were about a D cup. Just like Molly old but beautiful because of it.

"Do you need to go right away Harry or can you stay for a bit?" Narcissa asked.

"I can stay for a bit Mrs. Malfoy" Harry said thinking about what this will lead to.

"Good, follow me to the sitting room and I'll get us some tea" Narcissa said.

Harry nodded. He followed Narcissa to the living room and sat down while she then headed to the kitchen to make tea for them both. When she returned she had came back with a teapot full of hot tea along with two cups and biscuits to munch on. The two ate and drank their tea in silence then Narcissa placed her cup down and moved over to sit by Harry, who was sitting on the sofa. For a few minutes Narcissa keep opening and closing her mouth try to say something. But couldn't get any words out.

Something in Harry instinct told him what to do. He took her head in his hands to her surprise and planted his lips on hers in a soft kiss. As soon as their lips many things happen, first they saw the other's lives. Harry saw Narcissa friendship with his mom, her forced marriage to Lucians, the hatred she had for her so called husband and the son she didn't love, her desire to escape and hope for the prophecy that was given to her about finding love by baring a mark. The second was one in the real world Narcissa rip off her robe, wrap her hands in Harry's hair and climb on to his lap. Harry one hand around Narcissa waist and the other at the back of her head. Their tongues dance.

After a few minutes they separated their kiss both breathing hard. When Narcissa regain her breath she said. "Please take me away from this hell Harry!" Harry nodded and pulled Narcissa closer. "Hold on." He Whispered then said. "Molly." Then they were gone from the Malfoy living room and house. They found themselves on a bed in the Burrow, Harry and Narcissa look around and saw Molly smiling at them. The mark allowed Harry to summon his mates to him. But also at his command the woman can pulled him and who ever he holding to them as well.

"Hello Harry." Molly smiled at him then look at Narcissa. "And hello to the soon to be newest member of the Potters. Your welcome to live here. I'll leave you to bond though may I ask for some time with our husband before he goes back to school."

Before Harry could say anything Narcissa Said. "After me and Harry bond why don't we do a three way?"

Both Harry and Molly blink then smiled. "I like her Harry. Now I'll go make us some food we'll going need all our strength. Try not to have too much fun without me." With that Molly left the room leaving Harry and Narcissa alone. But not after waving her wand making Harry's clothes disappeared. They gaze at each other then Harry Said. "Your in control Narcissa." She nodded understanding.

"Lay me on the bed and kiss me."

Harry laid Narcissa on her back and lock his lips to hers. Narcissa hands were in his hair as their tongues explored the other's mouths. After a few minutes they broke for air and Narcissa said. "Show me if your good at eating me as well as your mother and aunt. I miss them." Harry smiled and as he moved down he said. "Oh soon I'll have one of them returning to eat you out."

He began eating Narcissa pussy causing her to writhe on the bed. Her hands back in his hair keeping him where he was. Harry continued until he made Narcissa cum four times in 10 minutes. "Take me Harry! I'm yours!" Harry look into the eyes of the unwanted mother of his most hated rival at school. Begging him to give her a real life full of love, happiness and children she wanted. Harry wasn't going keep her in the hell she been living in any longer. He mounted her and inserted his cock in her.

For 15 minutes Harry pounded the soon to be Narcissa Potter, while his lips were on her neck, breasts and lips. Narcissa continued to scream out. "Yes! Fuck me Harry, don't ever stop." And when Harry was going to Cum she screamed. "Cum inside me! Give me your children that I actually love." Finally Harry Shot galleon Of his seed into Narcissa and his mark appeared on her arm.

Afterwards they heard Molly's voice. "May I join you now?" They turn to look at her seeing her naked form near the door. "Come and let me eat you out Molly." Said Narcissa and Molly straddle her face. At once the newest member of the Potter family was making the first member moan with pleasure into the kiss she was sharing with their real husband as he pounded Narcissa pussy.

For the rest of the night Harry and the two MILF made love passionately with him cumming inside their wombs to get them pregnant with his children for which they were all to happy to bare. When they were done Harry fell asleep with the mothers of his best friend and hated enemy laying on ever side of him at peace.

THE NEXT ONES MAY BE FLEUR, DAPHNE GREENGRASS, PETUNIA AND OTHERS THOUGH I WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TO HELP GIVE IDEAS ON HOW TO WRITE THESE STORIES LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS


	6. Fleur

It was the night of choosing the champions. Hermione was in the Great Hall with the rest of the school except for Harry who spending time with two of his mates. Hermione smiled to herself wondering who would be next to be lucky to join the Potter. She had a idea about some from her family and thought that she can make it happen.

Dumbledore call for everyone to be quit saying it was time to choose the champions. One by one piece of paper came out of the Goblet Of Fire. The champions for Durmstrang was Victor Krum, for Beauxbatons was Fleur Delacour and finally for Hogwarts was Cedric Diggery. Everyone cheered then be quit as suddenly another paper came from the Goblet. Dumbledore caught the paper look at the name then call out "Harry Potter!" But Hermione knew where Harry was.

Dumbledore place his hand on the Goblet and said. "I call for the forth champion to appeared!" The Goblet blue fire turn gold then shot up in the air and kind of like snake move until it was in front of the head table near where the other champions were. Hermione felt her mark warm up and she knew that Harry was going show up and he did naked.

The hall was silent, Hermione saw many girls seem to drool at seeing how big Harry was. But the girl she focused on most was Fleur. Who seem to be glowing a light blue. Hermione mark got warm again and she knew who will be joining the family.

Finally Dumbledore seem to regain himself and conjure some clothes for Harry.

"Will the champions please follow me."

They left the hall while the rest of the schools were still silent.

The next day

Harry and Hermione walk outside heading towards the lake when they were met by Fleur who ask if she could join them.

They agreed and the three made their way to the lake. Talking about many thing like how Ron was jealous of Harry. Though if Ron ever find out about how close Harry and his mother was there be no saving their friendship at all. "Fleur I must say thank you for believing me that I didn't put my name in the Goblet." Said Harry as the three were sitting by the lake watching the giant Squad. "Because of my Veela nature I can tell when someone lying and you are not. In fact I want to talk about my nature if we could."

"You mean that your Veela nature recognizes Harry as your soul mate and your meant to bare this mark as I do." Said Hermione pulling up her sleeve to show her mark. Fleur gulp and nodded. "Yes and if me and Harry don't bond soon then I be filled with uncontrollable urge for him and might attack him or die." Her voice became concern and full of fear. Harry and Hermione grasp Fleur shoulders and she seem to calm down. Hermione Said. "Welcome to the family Fleur, now you and Harry will go to your rooms and bond. But just know that I get him tonight Alright." She smiled like she knew something the other didn't. Harry look at Hermione who nodded and after giving him a quick kiss said. "Now off with you two."

In Fleur's room

They entered the room and undress. Harry saw Fleur beautiful body. Her D breasts but I'd didn't matter what size they were and A good look ass. Fleur was nervous but it vanished when Harry kiss her and did the memories bond. Fleur saw that she had nothing to be worry about. Fleur got on the bed and got on her knees, her hands grasping the backboard.

Harry got behind Fleur and at first teased the entrance with his hip. He only stop when moan and beg him not to tease her while her Veela side was out. Harry knew she was right and plunge right into her. Causing Fleur to give a cry of pure pleasure. She started to glow blue while Harry glow golden. Her hair began to float. Her breasts swing back and forth with ever thrust and only stop when Harry lean down and grasp them in his hands. Playing with the nipples while with Fleur took on hand off the backboard to touch Harry's face and move it to kiss.

15 minutes past then they came. Harry filling Fleur up. While his golden magic bonded with Fleur blue magic. Causing her to glow the same golden light as her true soul mate was. Baring his mark.

They separated from the kiss and Fleur said. "Hermione get in here because there no way your going to have any time of today." Hermione appeared on the bed wearing only her birthday day suit. She was laughing. "I'm glad you have more manners then our old friend Ron ever had." Harry and Fleur both laugh as well and Fleur sank onto Hermione their bodies pressing against each other's. They look at Harry who understood and move down and started pounding in both their pussys. Switching back and forth between the two causing them to scream how much they love him. Until he Came first in Hermione womb then pulled out and thrust into Fleur and came in her womb as well.

The rest of the day was spent making love and from that day Harry was always seen with both his mates every where. Which made Ron only more jealous.


	7. Daphne-Greengrass

Harry along with the Gryffindor and Slytherins waited outside Snape's class.

Harry was looking around and smiled at Hermione and she smiled back.

Then suddenly Harry felt himself getting tackled. As he fell he felt a spell or something fly above him just missing him. The force of the person tackling Harry cause them to roll. On the outside it look like the kind of roll like two lover would do on a grassy hilled. When they came to a stop Harry found himself on top of Daphne Greengrass looking right into her eyes with his green eyes. "You'll Alright?" She Asked. "Um yah thanks to you." Replied Harry.

"Potter What are you doing to Mrs. Greengrass?!" Came Snape voice and Harry turn to see him in his door frame. But before Harry could say anything Daphne spoke. "Weasley try to hex Potter, Professor and I tackled him."

When Snape ask the rest they agreed with what Daphne Said. Then Snape Said. "Weasley detention, Greengrass 30 points to Slythren for saving another student. Potter you can get off her now. The rest of you in the classroom." Harry got up and offered his hand to Daphne. To his surprise she took it and he help her to her feet. When she was up she slightly stumbled into Harry who caught her. He felt her pass him a piece of paper. Harry look into Daphne eyes and saw her wearing a small smile. Then the Ice Queen Of Slythren move away from Harry and went into the class.

When Harry and Hermione were sat down at their table Harry open the note which read. "Harry will you please meet me in this classroom (the name of the room) after classes I want to talk to you about something. Daphne." Harry and Hermione look each of other the glance towards Daphne who was working on her potion. "Well she did save me I can at least her what she have to say." Said Harry to Hermione in a low voice. Hermione nodded thinking about what the Ice Queen would want from her husband. "Just be careful." Harry nodded and with that they began to make their potion.

Time Skip

After class at the classroom.

Harry entered the room Daphne told him to meet him. Where he found sitting on the teacher's desk was Daphne Greengrass. "So Harry you probably wondering why I ask you here?"

Harry look around the room before answering. "Well you did save me from that hex. So I decided to hear what you want. So what does Daphne Ice Queen Of Slythren want of me?" He saw Daphne blush as she shifted nervously. "Well I was going to past that note to you anyway. But having your formal friend try to curse you just open a opportunity." She then took a deep breath then continued. "Harry have you heard of the Yule Ball?" Harry blinked.

"Actually no I haven't." Daphne took another deep breath. "It's a dance that will happen after the first task on Christmas and figured that you don't know how to dance. So as payment for saving you from big bad Weasley. I want to teach you how to dance." Harry blinked again surprised then said. "So you want me to take you to the Ball." Daphne shook her head. "No you don't. I just want to give you some dance lessons that all." She seems to blush more. Waiting for Harry answer. "Ok Daphne." Said Harry.

It was now Daphne turn to blink in surprise. "Wait really You'll be willing to learn how to dance from a Slythren."

Harry nodded. "I owe you for saving me Daphne and since I don't know how to dance at all." Though in Harry mind he thought. "Well not in that form of regular dancing." While he continued to say out loud. "I would like to learn from you and who knows you might change my mind about Slythren in the process."

Daphne had a smile of joy on her face and unable to seem to control herself she gave Harry a hug. "Thanks you Harry." She pulled away and then seem to realize what she did and blush a very red color. Harry keep himself from laughing. "So shall we begin?"

Over the next two weeks Harry would have not only his classes to do. Not only making love to his ladies. He would be learning the many forms of dancing from Daphne Greengrass.

But not only was he learning how to dance. He was also learning about who Daphne the Ice Queen truly was. He learn that she only showed in public of coldness to scared people from taking advantage of her.

During a lesson where they were doing slow dance. Which Harry could tell Daphne like because she made up a lot of excuses to do it because she like being in his arms. As they move slowly around the room Daphne pulled her head away from Harry chest and look into his eyes. Harry saw a familiar look in Daphne's eyes and was correct in his guest on what was going to happen next. Daphne lean up on her tip toes and kiss Harry in a slow soft kiss which he returned. And you guest it the memories bond happened.

Daphne saw Harry eating Molly Weasley pussy, she saw and heard Sinistra swearing, saw Draco's mom Narcissa riding Harry like a cowgirl, and Hermione and Fleur laying on top of each other kissing while Harry thrust into both of them. She also found out that Harry had grown feelings for her during the lessons. The same feelings she had for him for awhile.

She began kissing Harry more harder. Wrapping her arms around his neck while Harry wrap his around her waist. As the slow music continued. When they separated they gaze at each other. Harry saw that Daphne was completely willing for what was going to happen next. He also knew a fantasy that Daphne wanted to do. But first he must Asked something of her.

"Daphne Greengrass when the Yule Ball Come would you like to be my date to dance?" Daphne face lite up. "Yes Harry i would love to be your date. I would also like to." She slowly ran and hand down his chest until it was over his heart. "Join your family as well. If you'll have me?" Harry smiled pulling Daphne closer. "Welcome to the Potters." He saw her eyes shine. "Now Mrs. Greengrass do you know why you are here in my class?"

Daphne played along. "No Professor Potter I don't." Harry moved them to the desk. "You were being very bad. I found some naughty things on your work. Thing that can get you expelled if the head master learn about them." Daphne pretend to be worried though Harry knew she wanted to get right into it and he wasn't going keep her waiting. "What must I do Sir to keep your silence." Harry waves his wand and their clothes disappeared. "There is only one things you must do. Now sit on the desk."

Daphne complied sitting on the desk, facing Harry. Who got on his knees, grasping her legs and moved in to begin eating Daphne pussy. "Oh Professor Potter What If the headmaster learns you been eating your students pussys?" She moaned out as Harry continued working his magic. "Then I guest that you have something to keep me quit as well."

"But I don't want you to keep me quit I want you to make me scream!" Harry gazed up at Daphne who was giving him a hungry look and he didn't waste time in climbing on top of her and introducing their private part to each other. And like the other's Daphne Greengrass became Daphne Potter just like the rest.

SOME STORIES ARE PURE PLEASURE WHILE SOME ARE A LITTLE ROMANCE

IF YOU LIKE AND WANT MORE PLEASE PUT WHO YOU WANT AND HOW YOU THINK THEY SHOULD JOIN.


	8. The-Patil-Twins

Padma and Parvati Patil

During the Yule Ball, Harry dance with Hermione, Fleur and Daphne who all look beautiful in their dresses. During their occasional breaks they saw Padma and Parvati Patil sitting with Ron who was ignoring them refusing to dance and keep glancing at Harry and the others.

Harry and the girls felt bad for the Patil Twins. Then Daphne said they should ask them to dance with them. Harry and the others agreed and went over to Ron and his so called dates. When they reach them Ron said. "They're my dates Potter so don't try to steal them." The Patil Twins glared at Ron and Padma said. "We aren't your probity Weasley and a real date would dance with us. Not just sit around doing nothing but sulk."

Hermione then said. "Well since baby Ron won't dance with you two do you want to have a dance with our date." At once the Twins got up and said. "With pleasure."

And before they left Ron said. "Your not invited for Christmas." To which Harry Said. "Actually we were invited for Christmas by Arthur and Molly. I think it's just you because you can't let go of your hate and the rest of the family don't want you ruin their Christmas Holidays."

With that Harry lead the Twins to the dance floor and gave them a night of dancing using the skills Daphne taught them. Later after the dancing Harry went to get the other drinks. When he returned Hermione was gone and other the girls were all giggling. "What's funny?" He Asked handing out the butterbear out. "We were talk to your mates about rewarding you Harry for a wonderful night." Harry Blink then gave amused smiled looking at his wives who all had smiles on their faces. "You can use our dorm." Said Fleur. "It's only Hermione, Padma and Lavender in there and right now she making out with her date." And she was right. Harry then sense Hermione contacting him from her dorm ready to bring him and the Twin to it. Harry look at Fleur and Daphne.

"Don't worry Harry you can make it up to us tomorrow. For tonight me and Fleur will go to her room and then pulled Hermione there so she doesn't try to join you guys and will enjoy each other's company." The girls all giggle again.

"Ok Mrs. Padma and Parvati Patil May i have your permission to come to your room and continued our night together?" The Twins nodded and after look around so no one were watching embrace Harry. Who whispered. "Hermione." And then they were in the girls dorm that Hermione Padma and Lavender shared. Hermione smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss. "Your just make it so hard not to love Harry." Then she disappeared leaving Harry and the Patil Twins alone.

They smiled and began removing their clothes. The Twins black bodies were just as beautiful as Sinistra. If Harry couldn't tell the difference between the two because of slightly different features in their faces. It would be very hard to keep them straight.

The Twins each took turns kissing Harry. Then they went over to Padma bed. "Harry you would not believe how grateful we were when you and your wives saved use from boring Ron." Said Parvati as she laid on the bed with her sister near her head. "We only went with him because we needed a date to the dance." Said Padma.

"Yeah sorry about that ever since the drawing and him breaking off our friendship. He had become more of a jerk." Said Harry as he brought his face near Parvati pussy. "So since you didn't have a choice on going with him to the dance. You get to control this night of passion." The twins smiled at him and Parvati Said. "Let's have you eat me out while I'll eat out my sister then we switch and then we get to the main event." Padma giggle. "You were always the smart one sister." Padma then mounted her sister's face who began to eat her while Harry began eating Parvati out.

Both girls moaned. Parvati more than Padma because Harry had more tricks to do to her. After few minutes the girls both gave a similar moan though Parvati was muffled because her mouth were on her sister's pussy. As they both came at the same time. Padma came on Parvati face while she came in Harry's mouth. Both drinking it up. Then they switch and Harry was now eating Padma already wet pussy while she eat her sister. Then after the same amount of time before the Twins came again.

Afterwards the Twins look at each other then turn back to Harry. "Now I think time for us to have a taste of that huge cock of yours Harry." Said Padma. Harry smiled knowing some woman like to suck on cock and some don't. He figured that the Patil Twins by the way they shared hungrily at his member that they wanted it. "Only If you want to." He Said with amused smiled.

The Twins gave him wicked smiles and Parvati Said. "Oh we want to Harry. Now lay back and let us work our magic."

Harry laid his head back onto the pillows and look down to see the two Indian girls on ever side of him. His member close to their faces. Then as one almost like one twin was a mirror to the other. They began to lick and kiss Harry's member occasionally kissing each other with his tip between them. Harry moaned because of the bond of the soon to be marks on their arms the Patil Twins knew just what to do to please Harry.

Soon the Twins place their breasts together and began moving them up and down while each twin would take turns at taking a quarter of Harry's cock in their mouths, suck and lick it then pulled out and let the other take a turn.

After 5 minutes Harry announce that he was going to cum. Which cause the Twins to pick up the speed of the breasts and licking until finally Harry got up stroking his member while Padma and Parvati knelt in front of him. He then exploded on to them.

When finished covering the Twins faces and breasts with his cum. Padma and Parvati first clean off his cum from the other. Then they moved to the pillows and Parvati laid on her back while Padma laid on top of her sister, they look back at Harry who didn't need be told what to do and move behind them. He first entered Padma pussy then after 10 thrust pulled out and went into Parvati. Every 10 thrust he pulled out of one twin and went to the other.

The Twins both moan but who ever had his member in her moaned the louder. Even more so when Harry began pick up speed but never breaking from only thrusting 10 time in each twin. Finally all three cried out as Harry Came he shot a few load in Padma then pulled out and thrust into Parvati and fired the rest of his load into her. As usual their was a flash of golden light and now the two Potter twin each had matching marks on their arms.

They continued throughout the night doing many positions like pound one twin while she eat her sister. But no matter what they did if they did one style like one twin would be on Harry face while the other rode his cock. As soon as they Came they would switch place and do it again. As so to experience the same thing.


	9. Appoline Delacour

It was the day after the second task. Fleur had ask Harry to come to her room.

When Harry entered Fleur's room and found instead of Fleur a older woman that look like a grown up version of Fleur.

"Hello Harry. I am Appoline Delacour. Fleur and Gabriella mother."

"Hello Mrs. Delacour a pleasure to meet you. But may I asked why you are here?" Asked Harry. The Veela shuffle nervously.

"Call me Appoline and I am here to repay the life debt my daughter owes you for saving her life. I'm taking up Gabriella debt because she to young. Fleur is already your mate and I'm sure you can guest some what must happen?" Harry was silent for a moment then asked. "What the chains for?"

There were golden chains hanging from the ceiling. Appoline sigh. "It part of the ancient tradition of repaying a debt in the Veela culture. The way it must be done is the Veela is bound in chains and the other have their way with her and she have no power." Harry remember the tradition from Fleur's memories and he knew that he must do it. But wanted to do it his way.

He approached Appoline gazing into her eyes and said with complete seriousness. "I know from Fleur that I must have my way with you. But your also going be in control as well. You choose what we'll do and I will make this right instead of me just raping you."

Appoline look back into Harry's emerald eyes and saw that he meant what he said. "No wonder Fleur fell in love with him." She thought.

They removed their clothes Harry saw that Appoline just like Fleur had a perfect and beautiful body. Her breast were alittle bigger than Fleur as well as her ass. But for all Harry could tell the two could have been twins. Appoline slightly gasping when she saw how big Harry was. "He bigger than my husband." They attached the chains on Appoline wrists. She look at Harry again who nodded. Appoline strokes his member. "May I have a taste Harry?"

Harry nodded and Appoline got on her hands and knees. Her face leave with his cock and after a moment for hesitation and a big gulp she place her mouth over it. Then when the tip was in she stop and both knowing that Harry must do the rest. Slowly Harry thrust in and out of Appoline's mouth making sure she didn't gag. She mange to fit the whole thing in but Harry knew she only like it going haft way. He then saw her giant breasts and move them so Appoline was on her back and Harry was straddling her. His cock between her breast. Appoline knew what to do and press her breasts together around his member. Her mouth was again had the tip in it and Harry began to fuck her tits and mouth.

After 15 minutes Harry said he was close. But neither stop until he pulled out of her mouth and shot his cum all over her face and breast. Appoline was breathing hard even after just this one thing she was feeling more alive than all the time she did it with her husband. "Now I want to taste you Appoline." Said Harry getting off her as the chains lifted her up so she was above him then lowered Appoline on to his shoulders. Her pussy in front of Harry mouth. He began slowly tasting her first and she tasted like Fleur.

"Oh My Harry... You Are Something Else Than A Teenaged Boy Oh!" Moan Appoline her head titled back her eyes were closed her mouth open. Harry soon began to speed up in his eating and he started using Parseltongue. Which made made Appoline get loader in her moaning and cries of pleasure. Then after only a few minutes her cries became on big scream as she came all in Harry's mouth.

Appoline and Harry knew both wanted to remove the chains and make love in the traditional way. But they also knew that they must complete the debt paying. So Harry had the chains lowered Appoline down until she was eye leaved with him and he grasped her legs and wrap them around his waist, his cock at the entrance. With one last look into each other's eyes Harry began pounding in and out of Appoline Delacour with no mercy.

Appoline screamed but not in pain but with pure animalistic pleasure. Harry keep going as both started to glow just like when he and Fleur bonded. Harry was gold and Appoline was blue. "Oh BY THE GODS I THOUGHT FLEUR FARTHER WAS MY TRUE SOUL MATE!!!" Scream Appoline as she realized what was happening. "BUT IT IS YOU HARRY POTTER IS JUST LIKE MY FLEUR YOU ARE MY TRUE LIFE MATE!"

They both felt themselves building to explosion. Harry decided to have the chains stop restricting Appoline and had them go slack. Appoline would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Harry's strong hands holding her ass and that she wrap her arms around his neck. But even so Harry didn't slow down on his pounding. He keep going looking right at Appoline face and she had the look of the luckiest woman in the world. Then just before they Came Harry lean forward and kiss her passionately which she eagerly return like a woman in love which she was.

Finally Harry Shot galleons Of his seed into Appoline which filled her womb and then leak around Harry's cock to burst out of her pussy and on to the ground. The golden chains shattered. But most of all Harry's and Appoline magic combined and she received the lion, the lighting bolt and the Stag.

They stayed like that lock together finally they broke their kiss though Harry stilled held her. After regaining their breaths Appoline Said. "Does my husband want to take me to bed and continued our life together?" Harry smiled and carried the mother of Fleur and his newest mate to the bed to began a more traditional form of mating that he like.


	10. Question-2

Think of ones to do for each year and how it could be done for 5th, 6th and maybe 7th. It would help if what situation could happen.

But here are some people I won't do and the reason why.

Tonks because I like her with Remus though if say they ask Harry to make Tonk pregnant because Remus is scared about having a werewolf baby.

mcgonagall, Sprout Or Umbridge the first two kinda to old in appearance but they're could be a maybe. Umbridge need I say anything.

Please place ideas in the Review.


	11. The-choice

If I was to do a sort updated version of this stories who would you like to be in it

Let's make this a kinda of pole

Put in the review who want of these ladies

In and by Wednesday at posting this I will add up the votes and do another version with these ladies. It depends on you. And who knows I might add some others.

The choice are

Molly

Hermione

Sinistra

Fleur

Daphne Greengrass

Narcissa

Patil Twins

Appoline


	12. Choices

If you want more Mark of Potter stories there is

Mark of Potter update

Lions of Potter

And Dragon Mark of Potter

If you have any ideas on how I can make a better story please put in the review and not just who but also how. So I can hopefully do not just forth year but also 5th and unlikely 6th year. I would like to hear your thoughts.

If you want to read some other stories check out my Star Wars ones and the other.


	13. Top5

top 5 mates of Harry

I'm having trouble and I need your help.

Put in the review who you want Harry to end up with and I give my full attention on.

I would also be nice to know who you would want them to get together. Do they do it at the Yule Ball, the Burrow and so on. The years this story will be set in is both third year and fourth. Where Harry ends up with these 5 woman.

You have until September 30/ 2020 to give your thoughts.

Options

but no Ginny Weasley sorry since in the actual book she ends up with Harry I just don't feel like adding her.

Fleur

Appoline Delacour aka Fleur's mom

Molly

Hermione

Emma Granger aka Hermione mom

Petunia

Narcissa

Rosmerta

Susan Bones and maybe her aunt but I will need ideas on how to do. I'm serious about that.

Daphne Greengrace

Patil Twins

Cho Chang

Mrs. Chang aka Cho's mom

Angelina

Alicia

Katie Bell

Madam Pomfrey

Lily Potter

Lavender Brown

Maybe Luna or her mom Selena Lovegood or even Cedric mom Mrs. Diggory as a thought.


	14. Votingxsoxfar

The voting so far

Molly 9

Narcissa 9

Hermione 7

Fleur 7

Susan Bones 7

Daphne 5

Amelia 5

Patil twins 5

Petunia 4

Lily 2

Emma Granger 2

Sinatra 2

Rosmerta 1

Pompfrey 1

Appoline 1

Mrs. Diggory 1

Apolline 1

Angelina 1

Katie 1

Alicia 1

Lavender Brown 1

Mcgonagall 1

Cho Chang 1

I have some extra ideas for you to choose

Nagini

And if I decide to do another dragon Mark one maybe the Hungarian Horntail

Also I'm think of doing a split

Harry mates and James mates. Each have 5 but Harry can claim his dads mates as his own. Also idea for Emma and maybe some others. Able to use magic to turn them into Potters as long as their daughters or mothers is one of Harry's or James mates.

Please put in the review your thoughts before September 30/ 2020


	15. Mark-of-Spiderman

I'm think of writing a bunch of stories where Peter and Mary Jane have sex with different people and I want your thoughts in the review.

Keep in mind there must always be a balance. For example if you want Mary Jane to fuck Black Panther then Peter must fuck his queen Storm. It can't be one sided.

Some ideas

Spawn x MJ

Spawn wife Wanda x Peter

Black Bolt x MJ

Medusa x Peter

Aqua man x MJ

Mera x Peter

You get the idea

It doesn't need to be just from Marvel. It can be DC, Disney, Star Wars, anime, hentai or any other comics or shows as long if their some what heroesis. But their must be balance. It can also be with villains as well.

Also if say you want Mary Jane to fuck a Angel or Demon like say Trigon the for that story it would be where Trigon and Peter join as one. Peter the loving husband and Trigon the passionate demon lover.

Ideas

Trigon

etrigan

Ghost Rider

Also I don't mind with pairing say Mary Jane and Kitana from MK. But I won't pair Peter with a guy. Sorry no Spider-Man and Deadpool unless it's the female Deadpool.

The pairing doesn't need to be fully human. Werewolves, Vampire, shapeshifter and others.

Please put in the review your thoughts on who, what, how and why and remember there must be balance.


	16. Final votes

Molly 13

Narcissa 11

Hermione 8

Fleur 9

Susan Bones 9

Daphne 7

Amelia 6

Patil twins 5

Petunia 5

Lily 4

Emma Granger 4

Sinatra 2

Rosmerta 2

Pompfrey 2

Appoline 3

Also if your wondering when the next chapters for these stories are coming I'm done with these versions that why I ask you to vote so I can keep writing new stories. I would still love to read your thoughts. Not just who you want but how you want them. Please read my other stories


End file.
